Lista odcinków serialu Doctor Who
Poniższa lista przedstawia odcinki brytyjskiego serialu Doctor Who produkcji BBC. Do 3 kwietnia 2010 roku wyemitowano 763 pojedynczych odcinków (w tym jeden film telewizyjny), składających się na 207 historii. Oprócz tego wyemitowano cztery odcinki specjalne w celach charytatywnych, jeden odcinek specjalny dla festiwalu muzyki poważnej BBC Proms, jeden animowany serial, cztery webcasty (Death Comes to Time z siódmym Doctorem, Real Time z szóstym Doctorem, Scream of Shalka z alternatywnym dziewiątym Doctorem i remake niedokończonego odcinka Shada z ósmym Doctorem) oraz dwie krótkie scenki: A Fix with Sontarans dla programu dla dzieci Jim'll Fix It i interaktywny odcinek Attack of the Graske. Doctor Who ustanowił rekord świata w długości emisji i liczbie odcinków wśród seriali science-fiction . Wszystkie historie klasycznych serii poza Mission to the Unknown i odcinkiem specjalnym The Five Doctors składały się z kilku odcinków – od dwóch do dwunastu. O ile w tabelach nie podano inaczej, odcinki trwały 25 minut. Po wznowieniu serialu w 2005 roku producenci zdecydowali się zrezygnować z poprzedniego formatu. Nowe serie składają się z samodzielnych odcinków, sporadycznie łączonych wieloczęściowe historie (np. finały sezonów) i związanych wspólnymi wątkami fabularnymi. Jeżeli w tabeli nie podano inaczej, odcinki trwają 45 minut. Serie Pierwszy Doctor W postać pierwszego Doctora wcielił się William Hartnell. Sezon 1 (1963-64) Producentem pierwszego sezonu była Verity Lambert, która pełniła tę rolę aż do odcinka Mission to the Unknown. David Whitaker pracował jako script editor do The Dalek Invasion of Earth. Sezon 2 (1964-65) Dennis Spooner objął stanowisko Davida Whitakera jako script editora po The Dalek Invasion of Earth i pracował nad pozostałą częścią sezonu poza historią The Time Meddler, gdzie zastąpił go Donald Tosh. Sezon 3 (1965-66) John Wiles pracował jako producent przy odcinkach od The Myth Makers do The Ark, a następnie jego pozycję objął Innes Lloyd. Donald Tosh pełnił funkcję script editora do historii The Massacre of St Bartholomew’s Eve, podczas pracy nad którą został zastąpiony przez Gerry'ego Davisa. Sezon 4 (1966-67) Drugi Doctor W postać drugiego Doctora wcielił się Patrick Troughton. Sezon 4 (1966-67) ciąg dalszy Sezon 5 (1967-68) Peter Bryant zastąpił Lloyda na stanowisku producenta po The Enemy of the World i zajmował się produkcją wszystkich odcinków, aż do The War Games. Rolę script editora pierwszej historii, The Tomb of the Cybermen, pełnił Victor Pemberton, zastąpiony potem przez Bryanta, pracującego nad scenariuszami od The Abominable Snowmen do The Enemy of the World. Po nim funkcję przejął Derrick Sherwin. Sezon 6 (1968-69) Bryant i Sherwin zachowali swoje funkcje. Wyjątkiem była jedynie historia The War Games, wyprodukowana przez Sherwina i opracowana przez Terrance’a Dicksa, który pracował także nad The Invasion. Trzeci Doctor W postać trzeciego Doctora wcielił się Jon Pertwee. Sezon 7 (1970) Derrick Sherwin był producentem Spearhead from Space, a następnie został zastąpiony przez Barry’ego Lettsa, który wyprodukował wszystkie pozostałe odcinki z trzecim Doctorem. Terrance Dicks pozostał na stanowisku script editora również do końca 11 sezonu. Od odcinka Spearhead from Space serial kręcono w kolorze, jednak niektóre odcinki zachowały się tylko w wersji czarno-białej. Sezon 8 (1971) Sezon 9 (1972) Sezon 10 (1972-73) Sezon 11 (1973-74) Czwarty Doctor W postać czwartego Doctora wcielił się Tom Baker, który tym samym został najdłużej odgrywającym rolę Doctora aktorem . Sezon 12 (1974-75) Barry Letts pracował jako producent historii Robot, a następnie został zastąpiony przez Philipa Hinchcliffe’a. Rolę script editora pełnił Robert Holmes. Obaj mężczyźni pełnili swoje funkcje aż do rozpoczęcia sezonu 15. Sezon 13 (1975-76) Sezon 14 (1976-77) Sezon 15 (1977-78) Producentem został Graham Williams, który pracował na tym stanowisku aż do historii Shada z końca 17 sezonu. Po The Sun Makers funkcję script editora objął Anthony Read. Sezon 16 (1978-79) Sezon 16 był ostatnim, nad którym jako script editor pracował Anthony Read (z wyjątkiem odcinka The Armageddon Factor, gdzie funkcję tę pełnił Douglas Adams). Sezon 17 (1979-80) Funcję producenta pełnił Graham Williams, a script editora Douglas Adams. Sezon 18 (1980-81) Sezon 18 był pierwszym wyprodukowanym przez Johna Nathan-Turnera, który pozostał na stanowisku producenta aż do przerwania serialu w 1989 roku. Script editorem został Christopher H. Bidmead. Piąty Doctor W postać piątego Doctora wcielił się Peter Davison. Sezon 19 (1982) Do The Visitation script editorem był Antony Root, który następnie został zastąpiony przez Erica Sawarda. Zmieniono częstotliwość emisji serialu – od 19 sezonu nadawano go dwa razy w tygodniu, w poniedziałki i wtorki, a nie jak poprzednio w soboty. Sezon 20 (1983) Odcinek specjalny (1983) Sezon 21 (1984) Szósty Doctor W postać szóstego Doctora wcielił się Colin Baker. Sezon 21 (1984) ciąg dalszy Sezon 22 (1985) Serial zaczęto ponownie emitować w soboty. Wszystkie odcinki trwają 45 minut, ale istnieją także ich 25-minutowe wersje. Sezon 23 (1986) Eric Saward pracował na stanowisku script editora do ósmego odcinka, a następnie zrezygnował, a John Nathan-Turner nieoficjalnie przejął jego stanowisko na resztę sezonu. Długość odcinków powróciła do 25 minut. Siódmy Doctor W postać siódmego Doctora wcielił się Sylvester McCoy. Sezon 24 (1987) Stanowisko script editora objął Andrew Cartmel i sprawował je aż do przerwania produkcji serialu w 1989 roku. Sezon 25 (1988-89) Sezon 26 (1989) Odcinek specjalny na 30-lecie serialu Specjalny odcinek, w którym spotykamy trzeciego, czwartego, piątego, szóstego i siódmego Doctora i 13 towarzyszów: Sarę Jane Smith, Susan Foreman, K-9, Ace, Mel Brush, Victorię, Liz Shawn, Leelę, Romanę, Nyssę, Peri Brown, Brigadiera Lethbridge-Stewarta i Kapitana Make Yatesa. Ósmy Doctor * W postać ósmego Doctora wcielił się Paul McGann. Film telewizyjny (1996) Dziewiąty Doctor W 2005 roku BBC, po trwającej 16 lat przerwie, ponownie rozpoczęło emisję serialu. W postać dziewiątego Doctora wcielił się Christopher Eccleston. Producentami wykonawczymi zostali Russell T. Davies, Julie Gardner i Mal Young, a producentem Phil Collinson. Odcinki nowych serii są produkowane w panoramicznym formacie 16:9, a ich długość wynosi zazwyczaj 45 minut. Po raz pierwszy od trzeciego sezonu (1965-66) każdemu odcinkowi nadano osobny tytuł, nawet jeżeli był częścią kilkuodcinkowej historii. Seria 1 (2005) Dziesiąty Doctor W postać dziewiątego Doctora wcielił się David Tennant. Mal Young zrezygnował z pozycji producenta wykonawczego. Odcinki specjalne (2005) Seria 2 (2006) Odcinki specjalne (2006) Seria 3 (2007) Odcinki specjalne (2007) Seria 4 (2008) Podczas filmowania czwartej serii producenci zdecydowali się na zmianę kolejności odcinków, jednak ich kody produkcji zostały zachowane. Miejscami zamieniono odcinki The Fires of Pompeii i Planet of the Ood oraz dwuodcinkową historię Moffata Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead'' i Midnight. Odcinki specjalne (2008-10) W związku z tym, że David Tennant od kwietnia 2008 gra tytułową rolę w sztuce Hamlet dla Royal Shakespeare Company, w roku 2009 wyemitowano tylko 4 odcinki specjalne oraz 1 serial animowany składający się z 7 odcinków. Jedenasty Doctor W postać jedenastego Doctora wcielił się Matt Smith, a w jego towarzyszkę Karen Gillan jako Amy Pond. Funkcję producenta wykonawczego pełni Steven Moffat. W szóstej serii Doctorowi razem z Amy towarzyszy Rory Williams, którego gra Arthur Darvill. Seria 5 (2010) Odcinki specjalne (2010-11) Seria 6 (2011) Odcinki specjalne (2011-12) Seria 7 (2012-13) Pierwsze siedem odcinków 7. serii, włącznie z odcinekiem świątecznym, zostanie wyemitowanych w 2012 roku, natomiast pozostałe osiem wiosną 2013. Karen Gillan oraz Arthur Darvill, obecni towarzysze 11. Doctora, opuszczą serial w piątym odcinku nowej serii. W postać ich następczyni, Oswin Oswald, wciela się Jenna-Louise Coleman, która zadebiutowała w serialu w odcinku Asylum of the Daleks, jednak prawdziwą towarzyszką stanie się dopiero w odcinku świątecznym. 13. odcinek tego sezonu zostanie napisany przez Neila GaimanaMore Details about Neil Gaiman's Brand New Doctor Who Episode.